


Unlabelled

by wlwjukebox



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character of Color, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwjukebox/pseuds/wlwjukebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nameless college band holds open auditions for a singer spot. The new addition is way more than all of them expected, especially for the guitarist, Laurence Jauregui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this idea going through Nina's drawings of cis!boy Fifth Harmony. You can check it out, tooturntfarts on Tumblr. It's some pretty great art! I just changed it some stuff here and there and well, added ships! :D
> 
> Oh, and if there's any mistakes, fault's on me! Sorry if there's anything too bad, let me know if you find any grammar mistake around here.

“This is ridiculous,” Norman calls frustrated as the big blonde guy leaves the garage, waving a little too excitedly at the group of guys sitting behind a table. “Where are we even going with this… horror show?”

“Shut up, man. We’re gonna find someone, it’s chill.”

“Yeah, Ash, it’s easy for you to say: always optimistic and blah, blah, blah,” Dylan sasses the man sitting with his legs crossed, one above the other.

“Shh, all of you, shut up. We have three more and, if none of these are good, then you were right,” Laurence spins his chair in Norman’s direction but keeps looking down at the paper he holds in his hands. “…but, if we do find something good, drinks are on you.”

“Fine,” he crosses his arms below his chest and turns his chair to face the open garage door, waiting for someone to walk in. Almost two hours have passed since they started the auditions and, so far, none of the six was even remotely pleasing. All the people would end up taking up too much time and it is starting to get kinda boring. He settles deeper in his chair as the black haired one shouts for the next name.

* * *

 

“It’s been twenty minutes, dude, he’s not gonna show,” Dylan ponders, spinning around in his chair. They have been waiting some good time for the next audition to show up and yet, nothing. He had proposed they called the next one in and leave this one for later, but only Norman sided with him on that option. He then decided to distract himself with the chair, and that’s what he’s doing.

Norman is playing some weird game on his phone, some game that makes weird, moany noises. Ashton is standing behind Norman’s chair, watching him play and making snarky comments about how bad he is at it. Dylan picks up that it must be some sort of Mario-y game. Norman sucks at Mario. Laurence is, apparently, scribbling on the audition sheet to make himself busy, humming the same song he’s been humming for the past week. Dylan is definitely annoyed by that same melody, but Ashton and Norman got used to it and even hum along sometimes.

“Hm, excuse me?”

All the guys look up from what they’re doing to find the owner of the foreigner voice. A skinny boy with a voice that sounds obnoxiously passive and melancholic. None of them says anything, but all of them stop whatever they were doing and scoot with their chairs closer to the table. Laurence picks up all the papers and align them before placing them back down.

“Auditions, right? For, hm, sorry. I forgot the name of the band,” the boy rambles agitatedly, looks down and waits for an answer. His hard swallow is almost audible.

The room remains silence for a few moments. The band members share a look, mostly a confused one. Ashton seems like the least confused one, so he requests to take the lead.

“Well, yeah, it is! We don’t have a name yet though, don’t worry,” he tries to soothe the boy with a potentially calming voice. Ash looks at Laurence and at the sheet, nodding at him.

“You are…?,” the leader speaks up and the boy standing in front of him raises his head.

“Cameron Cabello,” he nods hesitantly and the one sitting down reciprocates the action.

“Cool. What did you have for us?”

* * *

 

Two days have passed and they still haven’t made up their mind. Well, Laurence has. But the rest of the guys haven’t and he’s not one to make decisions without talking to everybody before, so he sets up an emergency band meeting. He doesn’t actually use that name for it, but it doesn’t matter since they struggle to find a day and time in which all of them can meet up, except for Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, when they practice. But Laurence wanted the next practice to already involve the new singer, so he decided to do an online meeting.

 **[2.23PM]**  
**[Dylan Jacob Hansen]**  
_whats up?_

 **[2.23PM]**  
**[Ashton Brooke]**  
_Emergency meeting calling from Laur, y’all._

 **[2.23PM]**  
**[Dylan Jacob Hansen]**  
_and wheres dis man??_

 **[2.23PM]**  
**[Norman Kordei]**  
_he’s putting his phone to charge, it will be just a sec, I think_

 **[2.24PM]**  
**[Dylan Jacob Hansen]**  
_I guess we wait then lol_

 **[2.27PM]**  
**[Laurence Jauregui]**  
_I’m here. Let’s do this._

 **[2.27PM]**  
**[Dylan Jacob Hansen]**  
_wat is this about, dark lord??_

 **[2.27PM]**  
**[Ashton Brooke]**    
_The auditions, I think. Right?_

 **[2.27PM]**  
**[Laurence Jauregui]**  
_Yes, the auditions. What do you guys think?_

 **[2.27PM]**  
**[Dylan Jacob Hansen]**  
_havent u called spooky boy yet? i thought it was obvious that hes the only good one lmao_

 **[2.28PM]**  
**[Norman Kordei]**  
_told ‘ya, Jauregui, we all agree on him._

 **[2.28PM]**  
**[Laurence Jauregui]**  
_Cameron Cabello it is, then?_

 **[2.28PM]**  
**[Dylan Jacob Hansen]**  
_yea_

 **[2.28PM]**  
**[Ashton Brooke]**  
_Yep!_

 **[2.28PM]**  
**[Norman Kordei]**  
_you know it!_

 **[2.29PM]**  
**[Laurence Jauregui]**  
_Calling him now, then. Gonna let him know about our next practice on Thursday._

* * *

 

The ‘meeting’ goes by way, way quicker than Laurence had thought. Maybe everybody was too busy to actually have a ‘proper’ meeting, or maybe it was just that the subject was simple and easy: Cameron had been the best audition they got. To be honest, it was the only good audition. But, to be fair, Laurence does think that the boy could’ve been better than many people. Including himself. Hearing him sing ‘Respect, by Aretha Franklin in Ashton’s garage made him even a little insecure about his voice, knowing that his range was nowhere near the boy’s and he couldn’t sing on all of those tones and do all those runnings. The boy’s got pipes.

Laurence scrolls through his contacts list untils he find Cameron Cabello’s phone number. He hits the call button and waits for the boy to answer. Nothing. So he tries it again. One more time, he gets nothing. He decides he’s going to leave a voicemail, if not answered for the third time. Nothing, again.

“Hey, you’ve reached Cameron. If you’re hearing this, then I wasn’t able to answer your call, sorry ‘bout that! I’ll definitely call you back if you leave your name and your phone, and maybe you can leave your message too, right? C’mon, after the tone!”

Laurence chuckles a little at the end of the voicemail greeting. The boy’s voice sounds different. Not a bad different, just different, as if it had been recorded a long time ago. He sounds way happier than he sounded at the auditions. Apart from when he was singing. He sounded very happy when he sang.

“Hi. It’s Laurence, from the band. Just wanted to let you know that we really liked your audition and we hope you get back to us in like, three days top because we’re on a really short notice and-”

“Hi,” the phone is picked up on the other side and Laurence can’t help but smile at himself, even if the boy just sounds as tired as he did the last time he heard that voice.

“Hi there. So, hm, it’s Laurence here,” he stumbles a little on his words. He was never a people’s person, leaving Ashton to handle with these sort of things. But the boy was too busy with some project for some class.

“I got that part,” he says, apparently emotionless. That was kinda weird, but maybe he was just really tired. Or at least Laurence hoped it was just that.

“We really liked your audition. We wanted you to come to our practice on Thursday, at 4PM.”

“Where is it?”

“Ashton’s garage. The same place where we held the auditions,” Laurence explains. He isn’t even sure the boy knows the guys’ names. He is actually pretty sure that Cameron has no idea which one of them is Laurence.

“I’ll be there, thank you guys,” he spoke, apparently in a candid tone of voice. “See you then, Laurence.”

“See ‘ya.”

* * *

 

 **[3.14PM]**  
**[Laurence Jauregui]**  
_Done. He’s coming on Thursday._

* * *

 

“Is it his charm or something?”

Dylan and Norman laugh, not Laurence, who’s too busy setting up Ashton’s drum kit to pay attention to the duo’s jokes. The drummer himself went upstairs to get all the guys water bottles and said he wouldn’t take long, but they all know that he does that only because he’s too busy to set up the kit and leaves it for Laurence to do.

The practice was supposed to have started almost thirty minutes ago, but the garage was serving for Ashton’s roommate’s study group since the library is having some weird problem with the water or whatever. The band didn’t pay much attention to the group’s explanation.

“No, seriously, I think this Cameron guy likes to be late or whatever,” Dylan repeats the joke as if the first time hasn’t been enough. It isn’t that good of a joke to he said twice. He looks down at the piano and plays a random melody to warm up, practices the scales quickly and then cracks his knuckles.

“Not even Ashton is here, anyways,” Laurence argues, finishing up with setting the cymbals. He stands up and walks up to his guitar, that is already plugged on the amplifier. So is Norman’s bass. There’s a free slot for another instrument to plug, since they thought that maybe their new member would bring his instrument. Laurence strums his guitar cords a few times in any random rhythm and then fingerpicks, following a melody given by Dylan.

When he nods at Norman, the guy starts to play his bass to give the other two a rhythm to follow, which they do perfectly. They warm up like that for a couple of seconds before they hear Ashton walking in the garage and giving them water bottles.

“He’s not here yet?”

Laurence shakes his head and Dylan holds in a laughter. “You did say 4PM, right, Jauregui?”

“I did, asshole.”

“We can start without him? Just warm up a little while we wait for him,” Ash chimes in, sitting on the drum kit chair picking up his drumsticks. He watches as all the guys nod to each other and to him.

Then, he starts a basic drumming pattern, to which Norman follows with the bass. Soon after, Dylan follows with a melody on the piano and then Laurence joins in, strumming the guitar cords passionately. They keep doing this for two more minutes, for the most, before they hear a loud knock on the closed garage door.

“Hey, hey, guys, stop. I think he’s here,” Dylan informs loudly as he stops to play the piano, looking at the other guys as to ask them to stop playing, too.

Laurence puts his guitar down on the stand and tiptoes through all the wires to the door. He opens it up and finds Cameron on the other side, a guitar case in his hand. The band leader steps aside to let the new member inside the garage.

Cameron smiles at everybody in there, even daring to give them a small wave.

“Ashton plays the drums,” Laurence says as he closes the door and rushes to catch up to where the new boy is. Ash nods and, as a greeting, hits the hi-hat with one of his drumsticks.

“I’m Dylan. And, ‘ya know, this is a piano,” the boy speaks for himself, waving with a weirdly friendly manner at Cameron.

“Norman,” he throws the bass to his back and stretches his arm to the new guy. He smiles as they shake hands.

“And I’m Laurence,” he walks past Cameron and turns to him. Places a kind hand to his shoulder and smiles before walking to his guitar. “So, Cameron, what is it that you’ve got there?”

“Guitar. Acoustic guitar.”

“Does it have a plug?” Norman guesses, looking at the empty slot on the amplifier. “We can plug you in, if you want.”

“Yeah, sure, that’d be cool.”

The shy boy places the guitar case on the floor and crouches to open it, pulling out a beautiful black acoustic guitar. He fingerpicks all of the cords to see if it’s correctly pitched and then grabs the wire from the case. He connects it to his instrument and then to the amplifier. Plays a few chords and a few notes, then nods at the other band members.

“New boy, give me a song,” Ashton requests from his seat, an excited voice tone.

“The City, by The 1975?” He suggests shyly, nervous that maybe none of these guys knows the song, or maybe they don’t even know the band. He sighs in relief when Laurence smiles widely at him and the drummer starts to play in the rhythm of the song.

Norman follows after a few moments and, almost instantly, Laurence begins to sing the words.

Cameron scans  the singer in awe, completely astonished by the rough, edgy sound of the other’s voice. He can’t help but smile as he continues to sing, and even turns to face him, nodding for him to sing along. Laurence starts to strum his guitar to the song and Dylan starts pressing the keys on the keyboard, all in one great single sound. Amazing. Cameron is still just watching, his hands following the song’s chords in the arm of his guitar but he doesn’t strum the cords to make any sound.

Laurence bumps his shoulder with Cam’s and then, after a small giggle, he joins the lead singer with his voice. Their voices blend together and, for the first time, Cameron fits in _perfectly_.


	2. The Feeling Good Handbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we know more about Laurence, more about Cameron, and more about Laurence and Cameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Miragaya again! So, the first chapter got a few kudos and that's awesome already! I know that Fifth Harmony isn't a very famous fandom on A03, people read it more on Tumblr and such, so I was thinking of uploading this to the Fifth Harmony fanfiction tumblr, I don't. But well, I got like, 11 kudos and that's awesome already! I don't see enough genderswapped!Fifth Harmony in this world, c'mon!!!

Ashton pulls down the garage door and turns around to smile at the four guys standing there, Laurence with his guitar on his back and Norman with his bass on his. Dylan texting something on his phone and Cameron looking around, seeming a little lost. Ash clears his throat for attention, making all the boys look up.

“So, coffee?”

“Yeah,” Norman is quick to agree, replying ecstatically and getting a smile back from the guy who made the offer.

“Well, I have nothing better to do,” Dylan winks at the two guys who are set to go get coffee, playing around as if he didn’t really want to go, dismissing the plans but actually really liking the idea. “You in, Jauregui?”

He smiles and shrugs, a little bit indifferent to the idea. He enjoys spending time with his bandmates just as much as he likes alone time or time skyping with his siblings. “Sure, why not?”

The four of them prepare to foot it, without even realizing that they completely ignored Cameron’s presence. They just really aren’t used to a fifth band member. As three of them take longer to realize, Laurence stops next to the new boy and crosses his arms as he waits for the rest of the group to notice. They only do when the dark haired on coughs.

“Oh. Oh gosh, sorry, Cameron,” Ashton speaks loudly as he turns around and waddles back to Cameron and Laurence, who stand still near the garage door.

“It’s okay.”

Laurence turns to face the shy boy with hazel eyes, a kind smile on his lips. “Coming for coffee?”

“Another time, maybe? I should probably get back to my dorm room…” he mumbles, apologetic.

“It’s fine. Do you want me to walk you there?” The taller one waits for an answer, patiently hoping that Cameron decides to go with them for coffee, or at least lets him walk him to his dorm.

“It’s not needed; really, I don’t want to be a bother.” Laurence has no idea why, but Cameron’s voice is always so apprehensive and nervous sounding, it worries him.

“You wouldn’t be bothering me, please.” He says honestly, looking attentively at the other boy’s reactions and body language, trying to find out at least a little bit of him.

Dylan, Ashton and Norman all watch the interaction with care. The tall one has to hold his laugh, seeing Laurence so curious about someone was a weird him. Not so weird, since Cameron is clearly a cute boy and Laurence is a well-known flirt. The dark skinned one has to bump Dylan’s shoulder to make him not laugh and control himself, he clearly doesn’t want to ruin whatever is going on. The smallest one watches with indifference, waiting for the two of them to make a decision. He just wants coffee, for Christ’s sake.

Cameron scans Laurence’s eyes for a brief second, quickly looking away as he noticed the taller one looking right back at him. “Hm, okay, you can walk me to my dorm..,” he nods, looking down at the ground. “…but please don’t miss your coffee plans.”

“I won’t.”

The silence remains for a couple of seconds more. Laurence looking at Cameron, Cameron avoiding eye contact. Until Ashton coughs and Dylan bursts out laughing and Norman has to shush his friend.

Laurence looks away from the small boy to face his friends. He gulps and scratches the back on his neck. “I’ll meet you guys there soon.” He turns back to Cameron and tries to get him to look at him, “Ready to go?”

The boy doesn’t answer, just looks up and nods. The other three guys troop away from Ashton’s garage, in direction to the café they’d usually have coffee after band practices. Laurence begins to mince in another direction, only waiting for Cameron to lead the way to his dorm.

* * *

 

They don’t speak for most of the way.

Cameron fiddles with his fingers, looking down as he walks side-by-side with the green-eyed guy. They’re almost reaching the dorm when he hears a beep coming from Laurence’s pocket. He looks at the boy and sees the annoyed look in his face as he reads something off of his phone then puts it back in his pocket.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, all fine, text from Dylan, it’s cool.” Laurence stumbles upon is own words, which makes Cam giggle a little, as quietly as he can. “Oh, so he smiles!”

Cameron looks up and nods.

“Smiles, but doesn’t talk, apparently.”

“I’m sorry.”

Laurence chuckles. “You apologize a lot, you know that?”

“I’m sor-” Cameron starts but stops mid-sentence. He looks up at the other one and they laugh together, Laurence shaking his head and the small one shyly giggling as he looks back down. “I guess I do apologize a lot.”

“You don’t have to apologize all the time, not everything is your fault, you know?” Laurence speaks candidly and simply, smiling politely at Cameron and then looking back ahead to where they are waking to.

“I don’t know, I guess I just got used to being blamed.” He says, sounding way more pessimistic than he intended to. Actually, he didn’t intend on sounding pessimistic at all, it just usually goes that way with him. He always ruins the mood.

“Well, I gotcha, then. You don’t have to apologize all the time when you’re with me.” Laurence places a kind hand on Cameron’s should, smiling at him even if his new friend (could he call him that?) wasn’t looking at him.

“Thank you, Laurence.”

“You can call me Laur, if you want. Ashton calls me that, though sometimes he makes it to be ‘Laurie’, which is kinda silly. But he likes it.” He explains, probably more than the brunette wanted to know, but he tells him anyways. “You can create a new nickname though, if you’d like.”

“Maybe I could call you Lo.”

“Lo?”

“Yeah, Lo.”

“Okay.”

And the silence comes again, both of them just walking with their wants in their pockets, the fall breeze blowing as they make their way to Cameron’s dorm room. It doesn’t take them long to get there, maybe two more minutes. Laurence holds the building door open for Cameron and he thanks him as he walks inside. Laurence offers to walk him upstairs, and Cameron complies. They take the stairs, since the elevator is broken because some chemistry major blew something up in there. They get to Cameron’s room and Laurence smiles.

“Well, here you are.”

“Here I am.”

The silence between them is back. They both have no idea what to do next; they haven’t gone through his procedure before, not in real life nor in their heads. The silence isn’t a bad one, though, so it doesn’t bother them as they’re both comfortable in it.

“Thank you, Lo.”

“You’re welcome, Camz.”

The nickname simply falls off his mouth and he tries to catch it back, but it’s too late and Cameron giggles shyly as he hears it. It makes Laurence’s heart feel a little warm, knowing that he made that boy at least laugh twice today. He nods and waves, slowly walking away with small, careful yet loose steps.

* * *

 

On his way out Cameron’s building, Laurence stops to read Dylan’s text again:

 **[6.42PM]**  
[Dylan Jacob Hansen]  
_whtvr u do, dont fuck our new member, we only just got him lolz_

Laurence shakes his head at his bandmate’s childlike thoughts. Not that Laurence didn’t find Cameron attractive enough to sleep with, he just wouldn’t do it. He would never sleep with a bandmate, except for that one time he fooled around with Norman. But they were both drunk, so Laurence is almost sure that doesn’t count. He decides not to go meet the guys, and he texts Dylan back.

 **[6.57PM]**  
[lord of darkness]  
_All went fine, I didn’t sleep with him, dickhead. I’m going to go home though, got to work on some homework._

 **[6.57PM]**  
[Dylan Jacob Hansen]  
_yea sure u just tired cuz u banged mr “i dont want to be a bother oh pls fuck me laurence”_

 **[6.58PM]**  
[lord of darkness]  
_You’re kinda gross, you know that, right?_

 **[6.58PM]**  
[Dylan Jacob Hansen]  
_u kinda luv me_

 **[6.58PM]**  
[lord of darkness]  
_Sure, sure._

 **[7.00PM]**  
[lord of darkness]  
_I’ll talk to you later, dude. Bye._

* * *

 

“How was practice?”

It’s the first thing Cameron hears as he walks in his room and locks the door. He walks to his bed and puts his guitar case down next to it before flopping down on the mattress. The first thing he does is pull out his phone from his pocket and quickly go to Laurence contact number. He changes the name to ‘Lo Jauregui’ and is incredibly proud of himself for that nickname. He puts the phone on the night stand and lies with his face down on the bed, ignoring the question.

He fails. His roommate asks again. “Huh? How was practice?”

“Okay.” He mumbles with his mouth pressed against the pillow. It’s not even seven and he’s already dead tired, so he decides he’s going to sleep. Well, that is, if his roommate shuts up.

“Sounds _so exciting_ , tell me more about how excited you are to be in this band.” Brad goes on while Cameron folds the pillow in half on his face to cover both his ears. “Oh, well, okay, you don’t want to talk, got it.”

It only lasts two seconds.

“But what did you guys play there?”

Cameron groans, shaking his head. “I’ll tell you more about it tomorrow. Please?”

“Fine, but I’m going to ask you about it! I won’t forget it!” He laughs as if he had just said the funniest thing ever.

“Fine.”

And that’s the last word Cameron says before he falls asleep on his bed, wearing the same clothes he’s been wearing the whole day and not really giving a damn about it.

* * *

 

Laurence rolls on the bed as he hears a loud noise coming from his nightstand. Ugh, it’s his phone and he can barely believe this is actually happening. It’s not his alarm clock. He missed his first class.

Well, whatever, he’s used to that.

The sound was a message. He unlocks his phone and goes straight to the messages, squinting his sleepy eyes to read it.

 **[11.12AM]**  
[Cameron Cabello]  
_Sorry to message you out of the nowhere._

Laurence is quick to wake up, shaking his head as he sits up on against the headboard of the bed. He sighs, noticing how the boy insists on apologizing, even when he didn’t even do anything but text him. Laurence begins to slowly type something back, but Cameron sends another message before he can send his.

 **[11.13AM]**  
[Cameron Cabello]  
_You didn’t tell me when the next rehearsal is._

Laurence sighs again. He was low-key hoping the boy was texting him to talk about something else than the band. But he doesn’t quite know why he was expecting that, especially from a closed off guy he only met less than a week ago. He types back.

 **[11.14AM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_We practice every Tuesday and Thursday. Sometimes we have random Friday rehearsals, or just any day that we’re all free._

 **[11.14AM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_Sometimes one of us is busy, so we practice with one-less. But I’m always jamming with Norman on my free time._

For some reason, Laurence feels the need to explain why he’s constantly hanging out with Norman.

 **[11.14AM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_He’s my housemate._

 **[11.15AM]**  
[Cameron Cabello]  
_Nice? Well, thank you. Ashton’s garage on Tuesday, then?_

 **[11.15AM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_You got it._

* * *

 

Laurence is undeniably disappointed that the text conversation between him and Cameron only lasted three minutes. Those were good three minutes, but still, he wishes they had been at least five. He re-reads the exchanged messages, for some reason. Probably just to check if he had given the right information to the other one. It’s nice to have a new band member and Laurence doesn’t want to screw it up.

He stays in bed for a few more minutes, since his next class is only at 11:45 and it’s relatively near his house.

He soon notices that renting an on-campus house was the best choice he’s made in a while. For starters, it’s way more comfortable than being in the dorm, with just a tiny room and roommate who sleeps 4 feet away from you. Although he wouldn’t mind having Norman or Ashton or Dylan as a roommate, he prefers living in a house with other five guys. It’s comfortable that way. Another plus, is that this way, he can play his guitar just fine. His housemates can barely hear the sound of it from their rooms when all the doors are closed and he has the privacy he needs.

Even though the house sad six bedrooms, only three of them have in-suite bathrooms, and well, Laurence’s isn’t one of them. So, when he notices the clock marking 11:20, he doesn’t take any longer to stand up from his bed. He scratches his bare back and lowers his hand to take off his pajama shorts on his way to the bathroom on the hallway. He drags himself there in his underwear and even waves at two of his housemates as they walk past him.

It takes him about five minutes to take a nice shower. He takes his time soaping up his body, and an equal amount of time washing his hair with the 2-in-1 he finds on the shower shelf. He is almost sure it’s Norman’s, so it must be good, since his hair is always looking fine. He steps out of the shower after closing the water and dries himself in front of the mirror that takes up the whole wall behind the sink. Laurence reaches for his deodorant and sprays in both his armpits. He puts the towel around his waist and walks out.

“Hey, Jauregui, ‘m leaving in five minutes,” Vernon shouts as he runs down the stairs. His voice is barely audible above the sound of his steps. Laurence doesn’t reply. Instead, he just rushes to his bedroom and quickly changes his clothes.

Five minutes passes and, as Vernon is about to leave the house, Laurence shows up behind him, backpack hanging from his shoulder and water dripping from his long side-fringe. He shows his housemate a crooked smile and he opens the door for them. The two begin the short walk to their _Philosophy in Arts_ class, Laurence with his earbuds plugged in, humming quietly to the song he’s hearing and Vernon, whistling to a very different song. They stay like that until they reach the classroom and proceed to sit in their usual seats. Laurence takes the earbuds off and turns to pay attention to class. It’s one of his favorites.

* * *

 

The teacher ends the class a few minutes before predicted, around 1:15. Vernon rushes off to get something to eat at Taco Bell before the line gets too big, so he waves goodbye to Laurence as he’s quick to pack up his pens and notepad. The black haired guy does the same, but calmly, not rushing. He made a sandwich the night before, since he is set to go to the library during lunch today and finish on reading that book for his Ancient Philosophy class. It is a giant book that he has been reading since the start of the fall term and his teacher wants it done by Monday, but Laurence decided he was going to finish it today, not wanting to spend his weekend studying.

He walks my dorm B and sees the library, making his way there. He enters the building and goes to the same place he usually goes, in the corner by the self-help books only three people read. He sits on the floor and rests his back on the shelves and from behind a stack of “How to raise your kids well” books, he pulls out The Republic, by Plato. He sighs happily, remembering how he was the first to get to the library after the teacher assigned the book. He figured that it would take him too long to make a library card to take the book home, and by then, someone who already had the card would’ve taken it. So he just looked for the book that day, and hid it. It stills brings a laugh to escape his lips. He opens the book after unwrapping the tuna sandwich and begins to read while he eats.

He keeps reading until there’s only one small chapter left. He’s so not in the mood to keep reading, so he just closes the books and hides it back in its place after looking around to check if there’s anyone seeing. He figures he can read it before going to class on Monday, the chapter is just a few pages anyways. He stands up and shakes his legs to get rid of the breadcrumbs on his pants. Laurence stretches his arms, neck, and back before walking between the tall shelves of the library. He loves his place, he truly does. He’s looking up, admiring the greatness that is all these piles of books that go up to the ceiling when he trips on something. He’s quick to look down and notice that he’s just tripped on somebody’s stretched out legs.

Why does someone sit on the hall and just, you know, stretches their legs like that?! It’s just stupid. Laurence doesn’t fall, but he almost does. He holds onto the person’s shoulder before he does. Picking himself up, he looks at the person.

“Oh… oh, hi,” Laurence speaks, taking a few steps back and resting his back on the shelf against the boy.

“Hi, Lo,” Cameron speaks, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’m sorry about… well, you tripping on my leg. It wasn’t on purpose.”

“I know it wasn’t. It’s fine,” he slides down and sits across from Cameron, imitating his action and sitting with his knees on his chest and his arms resting on his knees. He gets a smile from Cameron for that. He smiles back. “So, what are you reading?”

“Hm, it’s nothing, I was just bored. I finished re-reading a book for class, so… I just came by, I don’t know,” the boy rambles up upon his own words, trying to make himself understandable.

“Okay. Well, I was reading The Republic,” Laurence speaks and Cameron looks up from the book. He smiles and takes the page marker, marking the page he’s on. He closes the book and lets it rest on his lap. Laurence can’t see what the book is.  “… and dying. It’s a long-ass book, I gotta tell you.”

 Cameron laughs at Laurence, shyly avoiding eye contact. “Plato? That’s an interesting choice,” he pauses and looks at the other one. “Intriguing, may I say?”

“Well, I chose my fate in philosophy, I guess.”

“Literature.”

The silence takes up the moment after that and, for a few minutes, they’re sitting there; Cameron is reading his book and Laurence is sitting there, still not able to see the cover of the other’s book behind his knees, that are still up.

* * *

 

Laurence doesn’t even know how much time passes when Cameron closes the book and puts it in his bag. His eyes only shoot up when the boy stands and looks down at the one still sitting. “I should go,” Cam says.

“I can walk you to class?”

“I don’t have class now,” the brunette explains while Laurence stands up, still holding the wrap from the sandwich. He stuffs it in his pockets and smiles at Cameron.

“I can walk you to your room, then,” he insists only a bit more.

“That’d be nice, Lo.”

The two begin to walk away from the hall of shelves they were sitting between and walk by the set of tables and chairs in the library. That’s when they hear someone calling for Cameron. “Hey! Hey, Cameron!”

The duo turns around and Cameron smiles at the owner of the voice. The owner smiles back, more at Laurence than at Cameron. The mystery guy motions for the two to come up to him and they do.

“Hi! Are you gonna go to class with your friend?” The boy sitting on the chair says excitedly. Laurence looks around at the people who are sitting with him, studying. He recognizes Austin, a biology major. He assumes it’s a biology study group of some sort. He also assumes the boy speaking to them is Cameron’s roommate.

“No. I don’t have class now,” Cameron says in an annoyed, yet still the same anxious tone the green eyed has heard before, “and Laurence is walking me to the room.”

The curly haired man turn to look at Laurence, who’s giving him a confused expression. “I’m Brad.”

“I’m Laurence.”

“Nice to meet you, Laurence,” Brad smiles up at him.

“Yeah,” Laurence smiles politely and nods, then turns his whole body to look at Cameron. “Let’s go?” He asks, to which he gets an eager nod in response. He lets the brunette walk away first and follows, waving friendly at Brad and his group.

* * *

 

They reach Cameron’s room in silence. This time, Laurence doesn’t ask to come up and leave the boy by his door, instead of the building door. He just does it, and the other doesn’t seem to mind. He stops by the plate that says “Brad and Cam” and smiles at it. He looks at how Brad’s name has some drawings around it and Cameron’s has none. He wonders why that is. Maybe the boy just never had the time to do so.

“Do you want to draw on it?” Laurence’s eyes flick from the plate to Cameron.

“What?”

“Do you want to draw on it? You can do it,” Cameron repeats his offer.

“Really?” Laurence asks to make sure.

Cameron nods as he opens the door to his room. “Yeah, really. Just a second and I’ll get the pen.”

He walks inside and walks right out with three white board pens; a blue one, a black one and a red one. He hands Laurence the pens and smiles up at him, walking back inside the room.

The philosophy major stands here for a moment, wondering if he should just start drawing, then. Cameron didn’t really say anything after handing him pens. He just smiled and walked back in, leaving the door open. Laurence shrugs and steps ahead to draw on the board.

After he’s done with it, he hesitantly walks inside the room, quietly not to scare Cameron. He finds the brunette boy already in his bed, lying on his stomach, wearing the same clothes. He’s probably tired from the morning classes, Laurence thinks. He puts the pens on the nightstand near Cameron’s bed and leaves the room and closing the door gently.

* * *

 

Cameron wakes up twenty minutes later, looking around. He sits up as quickly as possible and finds himself to be alone in the room. He stands up and rubs his eyes in front of the mirror. Seeing a little better, he looks over at the pens on the nightstand and smiles. Has Laurence drawn on his plate? He can’t help but wonder if the guy is a good drawer.

He walks out of the room, leaving the door open. He grins as he sees the plate.

The before boring “Cam” now reads “Camz”, in a bright red color, with a guitar drawn on its side and a sun with the planet Earth and a little stick man drawn above it. There’s an arrow pointing from the name to the little person there. Cameron giggles as he notices that it’s him on the planet. He walks back inside the room.

* * *

 

 **[15.23PM]**  
[Camz Cabello]  
_Thank you._

 **[15.23PM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_What for?_

 **[15.27PM]**  
[Camz Cabello]  
_For the plate drawing._

 **[15.27PM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_Not a problem._

 **[15.31PM]**  
[Camz Cabello]  
_Still, thank you._

 **[15.31PM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_You’re welcome, then._

 **[15.37PM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_We’ll talk later?_

 **[15.46PM]**  
[Camz Cabello]  
_Talk later, Lo._

 **[15.46PM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_Later, Camz._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter? There's more to come as soon as possible (but school is back now and it will be a little hard in this first few weeks because lots of projects and tests coming up... But I'll pick up after that! Well... yeah! You can reach out to me on tumblr (jaureguipuzzle) and on Twitter (ccamzilla). Thanks for readin'!


	3. The Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it's Movie Weekend at Ashton's house and the boys forget to invite Cameron. Obviously, Laurence has to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I know it's been a while (a really big while, let me tell you), but my life's been a little hectic, so I just couldn't find time to sit down and write, although my head was filled with ideas for this fanfiction. I still haven't uploaded it to 5hfanfiction on Tumblr, but should I? Let me know if you think I should. I hope you like this chapter, though to be honest, it isn't necessary to the development of the story, it is necessary to the understanding of the next chapter (which is VERY important for the development of the story, while I'm at it) so yeah, again, I hope you enjoy it.

Dylan wakes up with the sound of his roommate’s alarm. He’s not only bothered, he’s absolutely pissed. It’s a Saturday morning and he’s pretty sure he can’t even feel the sun breaking through the shitty college dorm curtains. He groans as the alarm keeps buzzing and Sidney just won’t turn it off. Dylan buries his face deeper on the pillow, groaning louder maybe to catch the other’s attention – or wake him up.

“God,” he shifts in bed, eventually sitting up. He reaches his arm out to the other guy’s nightstand and turns the alarm off. He then proceeds to stand up, a little dizzy from just waking up, and manages to take a few steps to his roommate’s bed. He poked the boy’s shoulder three times until he wakes up. The third time, he’s quite harsh.

“Fuck, what are you doing?”

“Your alarm woke me up.”

“My… alarm?” The boy ponders. Dylan sighs, shaking his head.

“Yeah, your fucking alarm, you idiot. I turned it off,” the tall one with longer, wavy hair stumbles away from the beds and near the armoire, opening it up to grab clean clothes. “It’s like… 11AM on a Saturday, why did you even set your alarm?”

The room remains silent for a few seconds until Dylan turns around to find the guy sleeping again. He shrugs. He won’t let it bother him. It’s Movie Weekend and nothing can bother him.

When the guys first met as a band, they decided they had to know each other better; so every two weeks they have this movie marathon for a whole weekend, sleeping at Ashton’s house’s living room and watching movies non-stop. Stopping only to talk about each other. Dylan loves those weekends.

 **[11.07AM]**  
[Dylan Jacob Hansen]  
_bright n shine, luscious hair_

He sends the text out to Laurence, who usually walks with him and Norman to Ashton’s place. Dorm E, in which Dylan lives, is right next to the street Laurence and Norman’s college house is located in, so it’s very easy for them to meet up and go meet Ashton. The host of the Movie Weekends lives a little further into campus, on a street where the college houses are more expensive and with less housemates. Ashton only lives with two other people, and has a big living room. That’s the main reason why they chose his place for the event in the first place.

Dylan heads out of his dorm room once he changes clothes. For some reason, it doesn’t take him long today. He doesn’t rush to meet his friends, since they haven’t even texted him back yet, so he just wonders around in direction of their house, but not too worried. They always got to Ashton’s on time – 11:30.

 **[11.12AM]**  
[lord of darkness]  
_I’m ready. Norman is putting on his shoes. Meet you down the road, as usual?_

 **[11.12AM]**  
[Dylan Jacob Hansen]  
_yep be there in 5_

* * *

 

The three boys are trooping by now. They walk past dorm D while walking about what movies they’re going to watch that weekend. They walk past dorm C talking about Dylan’s hair and Norman’s beard, and how Laurence fails on growing one. When they reach the area of dorm B, the green eyed one stops walking. It takes a while for Norman and Dylan to notice and stop, too, turning to look at him.

“What the hell?” The light haired one inquires.

“Fuck,” Laurence mutters. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Dude, what happened?” Dylan asks again, stepping closer to look at Laurence, who, by this point, is pacing around with his hand on his forehead, shaking his head nervously and repeating the same word. “Laurence,” he tries calling out again, but the boy keeps on with his isms. “Laurence,” he says in a much stronger tone.

The dark haired sighs and looks up at his two friends. “We forgot to invite Cameron.”

The three share looks. Very weird looks. They stand there in front of the building entrance until Laurence pulls out his phone and starts texting quickly, almost frenetically.

“What are you doing?” Norman asks.

 **[11.21AM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_Hey! Dylan, Norman and I are heading over to Ashton’s for a weekend-long movie marathon. Wanna tag along?_

Laurence finishes sending the text before he looks up at Norman and Dylan. The two have a curious look on their faces. Norman raises an inquiring eyebrow at the pale one.

“What?”

“Wanna fill us in here? Were you texting Ash?” Dylan answers for Norman. The two always know what each other is thinking.

“Oh, no. It was Cameron, actually. I asked him if he wanted to come with us,” Laurence explains and lurches by his two friends to sit on the curb in front of Cameron’s dorm building.

Dylan and Norman both glance at each other. They hold themselves in order not to laugh about the situation. I mean, it’s a crappy situation. They should’ve probably invited Cameron, but the thing is: they’re so used to being only the four of them that the thought hadn’t even crossed anybody’s mind. They turn around and scan Laurence’s face. They sit down next to him, one on each side of the boy, leaving him in the middle.

A few minutes pass and Laurence pulls out his phone, that hasn’t buzzed with a text so far. He sighs, a little worried that the boy didn’t get his message or just was ignoring it. He honestly doesn’t want Cameron to feel left out, or feel like he isn’t part of band, or like he’s not as important in it as the other boys. As he watches his phone screen, hopeful for a text from Cameron, he notices the time. He shoots his eyes up and turns to face Dylan, then Norman.

“You guys should get going,” he starts, standing up and cleaning his pants with his hands. “It’s already 11:30 and we don’t want to make Ashton worried or make it seem like we ditched him,” he explains, observing the two boys who are still sitting on the curb.

Norman flashes Dylan and stands up without further questions.

The one with the lighter hair doesn’t do the same. He stands up after Norman, sure, but he smirks at Laurence and doesn’t leave him without questions. “Well… okay, we’re gonna go. And you, Mr. Jauregui,, watcha gonna do?”

“I’m going to go up to Cameron’s room,” Laurence replies as if it was the most obvious thing ever, as if the other two were supposed to know what he was going to do.

Actually, they had no idea that that was an idea in mind. Norman eyes Laurence but shrugs. He turns to Dylan and motions for them to get going, already making his way to Ashton.

“See ‘ya, fuckboy,” Dylan waves at Laurence and foots it after Norman, jogging up to catch him and then slowing down, setting a pace and walking away in the direction of the drummer’s street.

As the two leave, Laurence doesn’t hesitate. He marches into the building and up the stairs to Cameron’s room. It’s been about ten minutes that he’s texted the boy and fine, he knows that he usually takes a little to reply, but not ten minutes! Even if. This was an emergency. Laurence wants to at least give him the option of going to Ashton’s. It’s a band thing, he should have that right.

He reaches the third floor and searches for the plate he drew on, smiling when he finds it, obviously, in the same place as the two other times he’s seen it  – room 314. It’s not that far away from the staircase and he jogs up to it quickly. He knocks once. Then twice. Then again.  Laurence sighs, defeated. But he’s not giving up. He slides down the door and sits with his back against it. Pulling out his phone, he begins to type yet another text. But Cameron is quicker.

 **[11.33AM]**  
[Camz Cabello]  
_is that u at the door?_

Laurence finds that weird. From the few other times the two have texted, he seemed to text in a more formal way. He tries not to think much about it as he types back his answer.

 **[11.33AM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_Yes. Did you get my first text?_

 **[11.34AM]**  
[Camz Cabello]  
_did. i was getting ready_

Laurence thought that maybe Cameron was texting that way because his was busy getting ready, had just gotten out of the shower or something like that. It made sense. After all, he did that, too.

 **[11.34AM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_Oh… Oh._ _Well, sorry. I thought you hadn’t seen the text, so I came up to your room. I’m sorry._

 **[11.34AM]**  
[Camz Cabello]  
_ur the one apologizing too much now im gonna let you in_

 **[11.35AM]**  
[Lo Jauregui]  
_Thank you._

Before Laurence can even put his phone back in his pocket, the door swings open and he falls down on the floor, facing the ceiling. He hears steps and Cameron places his feet in either sides of the raven haired boy’s head.

He giggles and looks down, smiling. “What are you doing down there?”

Laurence’s words are trapped in his throat as he turns his head to both sides to find Cameron’s feet. He looks up in a sudden move only to find himself staring at the spot between the boy’s legs. He’s wearing pants, but still, it’s weird. “Hm, hi. I don’t know,” he sits up even more quickly than he fell down. He sighs and proceeds to get himself standing. As soon as he does, he analyzes Cameron.

The boy is wearing a nice fitted pair of light skinny jeans and a really large sweater of The Little Mermaid’s Ursula with “TRUST NO BITCH” written on her face. Laurence giggled internally when he saw that. The last few times he’s seen Cameron, he was wearing plain colored tees and jeans, but now this seems like an unique style he has.

Cameron waves his hands in front of Laurence’s face, bringing him back to reality. “Should we get going?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Cool,” the smaller boy takes his room keys from the key bowl near the door and leads the way out, walking past Laurence, who seems to be stuck in a parallel universe, looking at the nowhere. “Lo.”

He still doesn’t move, which is kind of worrying to Cameron. He speaks again, “Lo, c’mon.” This time, the dark-haired turns around in an abrupt movement, making the other boy jump a little. Laurence smiles to calm Cameron, then he follows him outside the room. The one with the brown eyes closes the door, making sure he locks it.

The two walk in complete silence. It’s weird how the silence makes them feel good around each other. Maybe it’s because Laurence prefers to be quiet than to say something stupid to Cameron, and Cameron prefers to just be quiet, in general.

* * *

 

The three boys are making the rest of the snacks for the weekend, because although Ashton has prepared most of it and Dylan had brought the non-alcoholic drinks, there is still some stuff that need to be made right there. The short one is using his height as an excuse to use the tall one as the official guy to get the things from the shelves and the cupboards. Norman is sitting on the counter top, swinging his legs around as he laughs about something with Ash, obviously letting Dylan do all the work.

When the doorbell rings, Norman is quick to jump off the counter and run to open up.

“Come on in, guys,” he says as he opens the door. He finds the scene very amusing, to be honest.

Laurence is standing in front of the door, but Cameron is standing directly behind him, almost in a way that he can’t even be seen from Norman’s point of view. “Oh…kay, come on,” he steps aside and Laurence walks in, taking his shoes off after stepping in the doormat.

Cameron steps on it and stops. He looks up at Norman and tilts his head slightly to the left. “Should I… take off my shoes, too?”

The dark skinned nods. “It’s this rule that Ashton has in his house; no shoes in the living room,” he explains briefly, not wanting to get in too deep about the reasons for the stupid rules. Norman hates the story.

The boy does what he’s told, slowly taking off his converse shoes and placing them besides Laurence’s boots. They’re nice boots, by the way. Cameron imagines himself wearing Laurence’s clothes, and it’s quite a pleasing thought in his head for a while, until he hears the subject of his little daydream calling for him.

“Hey, Camz-eron. Cameron. Let’s pick the movie while the boys finish the snacks,” the dark haired nods his head towards the DVD shelf that Ashton has on the wall beside the TV and walks there, tiptoeing in his socks.

Cameron giggles and complies, following the other one. He found it cute yet worrying that Laurence refused to use the nickname. Maybe he was embarrassed that he had some sort of extra-band connection with him. Ugh, who is he kidding? Cameron is sure he can’t even call it a connection. They don’t hang out, they don’t talk. They sit in silence in a hall of books, or they walk in silence to his dorm, or Laurence draws on his plate and makes him smile.

“Hey,” Laur says in a quiet tone when Cameron approaches, looking at the shelf with him. The two analyze the movies one-by-one, together, Laurence’s fingers touching each box, reading the titles. Just as his hands pass by ‘Dead Poets Society’, he hesitates to move to the next one.

“I like this movie,” Cameron whispers unintentionally. “I love it, actually,” he admits in a louder tone. Laurence turns to look at him and gives the boy a smile as he pulls the DVD box off the shelf.

Cameron and Laurence turn to the kitchen when they hear Dylan yell. “NO!”

“No what, big guy?” Laur teases, and Cam giggles at it, which makes the first boy’s heart flutter a little. Which is normal, right? I mean, Laurence just appreciates giggles, it's not only Cameron's... right? He likes Norman’s laugh, too, he swears to himself.

“I thought this week’s theme was chick flick, I swear to God, put Robin Williams down!” The long haired yells as he takes the popcorn bag from the microwave and puts it in two separate big bowls. “Ash, back me up here.”

“As much as I love Dead Poets, Dylan is right,” the small one walks to the living room as he speaks, reaching Laurence and Cameron by the shelf. “Pick chick flicks and we’ll vote. I must have like, five or something there,” he takes the Dead Poets Society DVD from Laurence’s hands and puts it down on the coffee table.

“Ugh, you guys,” Laurence whines.

“You’re always the last one to sleep, so after all of us are down, you can put Dead Poets,” the owner of the house whispers (Cameron figures it’s a secret, and since he’s able to hear it, he’s gonna have to keep it. Gosh, he's really bad at keeping other people's secrets... But he's going to make an effort.) and walks back to the kitchen to keep talking to Norman.

A few seconds after the two are left alone, Laurence gets back to moving his fingers along the DVD, starting from the top again. Cameron smiles softly at the irritated expression in the other’s face. Laurence notices.

“What…?”

“Nothing,” he swings his body back and forth innocently then turns back to the shelf. “Uh, Legally Blonde,” he says, standing on the tip of his toes to reach for the box. Laurence places his hand on Cameron’s arm, and the boy stares at him. “What are you doing?”

“What were you smiling about?” He takes his hands away from Cameron’s arm, letting the boy take the DVD. He holds it to his chest.

“I was smiling at your cute little frown, Lo,” he tells the other, showing the tip of his tongue, then turning around to place the DVD on the coffee table. Cam turns back around and looks up to find more movies. “Hm, Laurence?”

“Yes?” The dark haired watches Cameron with attention as he waits for the boy to continue. Only a second passes, but millions of things come through Laurence's head, trying to figure out what the brunette will say. 

“Can you move your fingers along the DVDs? It’s easier to find the chick flicks that way,” he giggles at how silly that sounds. Deep down, he knows he just really likes how the boy moves his fingers around smoothly, and it reminds him of how Laurence plays the guitar.

He doesn’t answer, just places his fingers back in the beginning of the line of DVD boxes, as Cameron required. Is he already that whipped? He sighs deeply as he notices a smile growing into the other boy’s face.

* * *

 

“Look, if you two don’t finish picking the movie choices in..,” Dylan looks down at his wrist watch. “Two minutes. You have two minutes or else I’m kicking both your asses.”

“We only need one minute more,” Cameron announces and Laurence widens his eyes. “What, Lo?”

(The nickname makes Norman and Dylan share curious looks, and the tall one decides to tease Laurence about it, but Ashton stops him in time.)

“You just cut down one minute of our lives,” Laurence chuckled, reaching for the DVD box he had been thinking of getting. “You know what? We have six options, it’s enough.”

Him and Cameron walk away from the DVD shelf with the boxes, placing them on the coffee table in a line. Legally Blonde, White Chicks, The Princess Diaries, Mean Girls, She’s The Man, and The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

“Voting time, folks,” Ashton rushes and sits on the arm of the couch, besides Norman, who’s beside Dylan. There’s one more spot in the couch, but Laurence prefers sitting on the floor. When Cameron looks up from the arranging the DVD, he finds himself conflicted with the seating. He just decides to sit on the floor next to Laurence.

(The decision makes Norman and Dylan share looks again, but this time, they don’t even think of teasing because they’re aware that Ashton would stop them.)

“So, each of us has two votes, but you can’t put them on the same movie. I’m gonna mark the votes on the post-its that I put on each box, okay? So we can get the top three for tonight, and the other three for tomorrow,” Cameron spoke confidently, but then looked around shyly at the silent room. Everybody was in awe with how organized he was with his voting system. “…everyone okay with it?”

“Yes,” Laurence reassured quietly. “You can vote first, Dylan, since you were so eager to watch chick flicks.”

“Fine. I vote White Chicks,” he doesn’t hesitate with his first choice and watches as Cameron draws one stick on the yellow post-it on the DVD box for the movie. “And… my second vote goes to… Mean Girls,” he pulls his phone out to get back to scrolling through his Twitter feed. “Go, Nor.”

The dark skinned smiles and scratches his neck, thinking about it. “Hm, I guess I’m gonna have to go with The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. A classic, you know,” he watches as Ashton and Laurence laugh. “But also, She’s The Man.” He finishes and Cameron marks the votes on the movies.

“Uh, oh, yeah, I know what I want,” Ashton takes the lead to make it his turn to vote and everybody looks at him and his excitement. “Hm, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, of course! And, hm, gee, this is hard,” he chuckles. “The Princess Diaries!”

After Cam takes notes of Ash’s choices, he and Laurence shake looks. He nods so that the green eyed picks first, and he does as he’s told.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be doing this right if I didn’t vote The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, too,” he laughs loudly with Norman and Ashton at what seems to be some sort of inside joke, and Dylan scoffs, completely not amused. Cameron finds it cute.

“What else, Lo?” He asks after marking the vote.

Laurence’s eyes shoot up at Cam and he clears his throat nervously. “Hm, Legally Blonde,” he votes after remembering of how happy Cameron seemed when he found the DVD box on the shelf. The two smile at each other. “Your turn.”

The other four guys look at Cameron, who decides he’s going in for a silent vote. He bends over the coffee table and draws his votes on the movies he wants, then sits back down on the carpet with a smile. Norman raises an eyebrow at Laurence, and the boy tries to look at the movies Cameron voted.

“Legally Blonde and The Princess Diaries,” Laur announces.

“Okay, let’s count, then?” Dylan puts his phone away and smirks.

“Dude, The Sisterhood won,” Norman says in the midst of his laughing with Ashton.

“Whatever, I’m bad at math,” he says and lies back against the couch as the tiny boy whispers ‘we all know that’. He jokingly punches his shoulder and gets to laughing with Norman and him.

“It’s The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!” Laurence yells, throwing his fist up in the air in a victory-like move.

“But we’re also going to watch Legally Blonde and The Princess Diaries,” Cameron added in a much lower voice than Laurence had just spoken.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow, when we can see the movies that I actually voted for,” Dylan whined, rolling his eyes, but everybody knows he’ll enjoy his time watching the movies that won.

“So, can we begin?” Cam says, standing up from the carpet with the DVD box for The Sisterhood, ready to put it on the DVD player.

Laurence was happy that Cameron was joining in on the fun. He really wanted to make the boy feel like he truly belonged in the band, with all the guys. It seemed to be working so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! I found it to be really cute, I don't know. Also, the chapter ends like this, and in the timeline, it's only 12PM on a Saturday, so yeah... Next chapter is gonna start a few hours (and movies!) later, but I don't want to spoil too much. I hope to be able to post soon, at least until like, the 15th of this month, maybe? Anyways, you can reach out to me on tumblr (jaureguipuzzle) and on Twitter (ccamzilla). Thanks for readin'!


End file.
